


Puddin

by Luriceo



Category: DCU
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Mind Manipulation, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luriceo/pseuds/Luriceo
Summary: (Re-upload)Harley upset her lover and has to get punished
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 9





	Puddin

The sharp knife lingered on her cheekbone, pushing its edge into her soft skin, not quite enough to actually hurt the girl. Her legs spread apart, hands tied together with scratchy, old rope, behind her back. Harley shivered, well as best as she was able to, while kneeling down, face forced to look up at her boyfriend who was holding her chin with his unarmed hand.

"Oh Harley, my dear, how many times have I told you? You. Are not. Supposed. To-" Jokers breath felt hot against Harleens face as he slowly inched closer to her right ear. "Take my plans, into your own hands." The blade cut down, just once, leaving a single red bead of blood running down her white painted image. The men quickly kissed it away, tasting the deep liquid, and returned to face his sidekick, looking down at her once again. 

"I'm sorry Puddin' I just thought you-" The knifeless hand slapped Harley sharp and fast across her face, before it pulled her head back by her hair, making her glare at the Jokers grin. "You are not supposed to think, you only exist to follow my orders! And stop calling my Puddin already!" Another slap burned the poor girls cheeks, head falling down as soon as the grip on her blonde hair left her in pain. 

"S-sorry Mister J... I should've listened" A shameful look adorned her face staring down onto the wooden ground she was bound upon. There wasn't anything she wanted more, than to make her boyfriend appreciate her, to earn his love and respect. So she thought going on her own to catch Bruce would be a good idea, it just seemed like Joker wasn't too happy about that.

"Yes, you should have. But you didn't. That wasn't the first time you tried to bring me Batsy either, do you remember what happened last time?" the clown prince's grin grew much more evil than before, as he thought back to the moment he tossed the girl out of the huge building she captured Batman in. A chuckle escaped his mouth, even when he tried to hold it back.

"Ya threw me out of a window, boss..." Harley answered, now meeting the jokers eyes again, tears filling hers. Her heart ached, she disappointed him once again. So he was right to punish her for not behaving, especially because she repeated the same mistake she made in the past.

"That's right, Pooh, see? Even though you're dumb enough to get yourself in trouble, your brain is still capable of remembering all the nice things I've done to try to make you a better, improved girl !" The lanky man smiled, cupped Harleens face with both hands, settling down in front of her. "Too bad I didn't achieve that goal back then" His maniacal laugh filled the whole room, sending shivers down the womans spine, wondering how much she'd get punished this time.

She swallowed hard as the tip of the cold knife digged into her skin once more, this time it left a wound on her left shoulder, making her flinch. The cut was deeper than the one on her cheek, drawing more blood, dyeing her pale skin red. When the instrument sliced into her flesh once again, just a few inches below the last cut, Joker made sure it really hurt. Pressing the blade down almost as hard as he could, showing Harley who made the rules around here.

More blood ran down her skinny arms, leaving pretty streaks of it all around. The green haired man couldn't help but smile, so proud of his work he was. How truly beautiful Harley could look, she just needed to be hurt ! The more blood she was covered in, the more John wanted to paint her with even more. Thus, the knife was back on her skin, Jokers other hand still on Harleens hot cheek, he could feel her tears on his palm. While she looked so much prettier when she cried, at least in the Jokers eyes, he wasn't fond to feel the salty fluid on his hand.

Harleen whined as her boyfriend left the next cut, and another, and another, and another. It seemed like with each cut, he carved the knife in deeper. Surely most of these wounds would never heal, leaving her in scars for the rest of her life. More tears filled her eyes, still, she was smiling, staring into Jokers eyes. 

"Oh Pumpkin, you're taking your punishment so well, aren't you? You may not be able to stop crying, like the little bitch you are, but you're still trying to make me proud." The tall man bit down on his own lip as his eyes inspected every little drop of blood on Harleys body, wandering back to her face and meeting her eyes. He pulled the blonde into a deep kiss, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, dancing over her teeth, while he drew the knife over her thigh, just enough to leave streaks, not actually pushing down into her skin this time.

Harley returned the kiss, closing her eyes, fully giving herself to the man she loved so deeply. It almost felt nice when the blade caressed her naked flesh. She smiled into the kiss, letting Joker bit her lip hard enough to draw just a bit more blood. 

When the knife left her thigh, Harleen thought it was over, thought she would be freed and be told what a good girl she was for staying so calm during her punishment. Still absorbed in the kiss, eyes closed, she didn't notice when the Joker raised his armed hand as far as he could, grinning into the kiss, his eyes still open, as they never left the blade.

A loud scream interrupted the silence. The knife stuck in in the girls upper leg. 

The kiss broke with the scream, Harley was crying much louder than before. Her hands desperately fiddling around, trying to get free. Her head felt fuzzy and the stinging pain in her leg made her gasp for air. The rope burned her wrists, probably leaving even more marks on her already damaged body.

At the same time, the Joker stood up again, looking down at his art piece. If he could've, he would have left his servant sitting there like this forever, would've let this poor soul die right there, slowly, in so much pain, bleeding out over the course of days.

But he knew that he couldn't do that, that he needed her for his plans. And how much fun she was to torture ! It would take him at least months to find another Harley, he knew how that went the last time he tried, and he didn't want to deal with that again. 

"Mister.. Mister J, it, it hurts... I..." Her cries wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. How pathetic she must've looked like in Jokers twisted mind. And that's what hurt Harley the most. Not the rope, cutting into her skin, not the wounds, leaving her shrieking in pain, and not all those years of psychological abuse. No, what hurt her the most, was the fact, that she still couldn't make her lover proud. That she still disappointed him.

"I'm sorry, Puddin..."


End file.
